one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hookmon vs Cap'n Crash
Hookmon vs Cap'n Crash is Quangoi's 2nd One Minute Melee in his first Season. Description 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Which one of these Pirate captains will win this One Minute Melee? Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight On the ocean blue we see the Hookmon's ship being sailed by Hookmon himself and his crew. Hookmon: Anything in sight, Sepikmon? Dagomon: There be another ship, Cap'n; port left, and it's black too. Hookmon: Maybe there will be treasure on board, set sail! Dagomon: Aye, Aye, Cap'n! As Hookmon's ship heads to the other ship, which is revealed to be Cap'n Crash's ship, we see the ship's captain, Hookmon, and his crew. Roughraff: Captain, there is a ship coming towards us! Cap'n Crash: Hmm, that's Interesting. Roughraff: Do you think that ship be cursed? Cap'n Crash: I have know idea, but we won't know that by just standing afloat, we shall set sail to that ship too. And I mean now! Roughraff: Aye, Aye, Cap'n Crash! Both ships meet side by side. FIGHT! Cannons from both ships try to fire at each other, while some of the pirates from each ship try to engage in sword-fights, very few of them died trying to. Dagomon: Cap'n, we may be in a bit more of a jam than we'd be expecti... Dagomon is interupted by Joshamee Gibbs who key-hauled him into the ocean blue. Captain Hook: Dagomon! (to Jack Sparrow) You! This is all your fault, and I'll make you pay with all your treasure that you've got! 50! The two Captains engage in a fight, while a couple more members of each crew was being killed and deleted. We then see Octomon & Pukumon singing a song instead of fighting. Octomon and Pukumon: Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook, an oddfish, codfish, sneaky crook; Captain Hook is a Cranky... Octomon and Pukumon get slashed by B3-NK1 and Dazzabel slicing them in the necks, and get their instruments stolen. 40! Captain Hook: Now to run you through. Captain Cannon! Hookmon fires a gigantic cannonball from his musket, but Cap'n Crash dodges it in the nick of time and swings his anchor 4 times at Hookmon. Hoomon: (as he gets hit on the head by Cap'n Crash's anchor) ouch! that hurts, you bilge rat! Cap'n Crash: Oh yeah!? 30! Hookmon: Wing Buster! Cap'n Crash managed to roll out the way to avoid being slashed by Hookmon's hook but it still managed to slice his right leg causing Cap'n Crash to bite his lip to not release a pained scream. Hookmon: Cannon Folder! Hookmon blasts an elemental attack with his cannon, mitigating the incoming damage to Cap'n Crash. 20! Cap'n Crash then uses his steering wheel to make Hookmon dizzy. He then sets a water trap to damage Hookmon. The trap injures Hookmon, but he recovered and slashes Cap'n Crash's look with his hook. Hookmon: Liquid Bullet! Hookmon fired 6 bullets at Cap'n Crash which all hit their marks. To the pirate’s surprise though, this did not slow down Hook at all as he was still charging at Cap'n Crash with a murderous expression. Hookmon: Okay? Lets try that again shall we. 10! Cap'n Crash then used his steering wheel on Hookmon's ship to make Hookmon extremely dizzy. He also takes the time to throw a colossal ball onto Hookmon. Hookmon gets crushed and Cap'n Crash threw him overboard to be fed by Seadramon(who has been secretly following Hook the entire voyage), and Cap'n Crash and his crew started collecting stuff off of Hookmon's Ship after the last member of Hookmon's crew is thrown overboard by Roughraff. K.O!!!! After sometime, Cap'n Crash's crew aims and get a couple of successful shots on Hookmon's Ship to make it drown. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Cap'n Crash!!! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Army' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Digimon vs Yokai Watch' themed One Minute Melees